villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ganon (CD-i)
Ganon, the Prince of Darkness, is the main antagonist of the critically panned Phillips CD-i Zelda games, Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, and Zelda's Adventure. Like the games themselves, this version of Ganon is infamous for various reasons, such as his utterance of "You will DIE" or "You must DIE" in both games and the fact that he is defeated with only one attack from a specific item. He is constantly used as a character in Youtube Poop videos. He is the CD-i version of Ganon and was voiced by Mark Berry. History In Link: The Faces of Evil, Gwonam the wizard tells King Harkinian that Ganon and his minions have seized the island of Koridai. According to Gwonam, only Link is able to defeat him. Link goes to Koridai, and during this time Ganon kidnaps Zelda. At the end of the game Link finds Ganon's lair. Ganon offers to make Link's face the greatest if he agrees to join him under threat of murder, but Link refuses and fights him, finally finishing him by forcing him into the book of Koridai, freeing Zelda. In Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, King Harkinian says that Duke Onkled is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon. He and Link go to Gamelon to aid Duke Onkled (who later turns out to be a traitor who works for Ganon). Because none of them return to Hyrule, Zelda goes there as well, and finds Ganon. Ganon gets angry because Zelda brings light to his lair, and says she must die. However, he is sealed away by the Wand of Gamelon and trapped in the book of Koridai again. In Zelda's Adventure, Ganon's appearance, personality, and abilities compeletly change. He brakes free from the Book of Koridai again and takes over Tolemac, stealing the celsetial signs, and kidnapping Link. Zelda goes to Tolemac and amanges to defeat Ganon and his forces. Personality Ganon is cruel, selfish, cunning, sadistic and power-hungry. He takes over kingdoms and wants then brings terror to all the inhabitants. He often tries to manipulate people to join his side. He has no qualms killing them if they refuse however and generally cares about noone, not even his underlings. Powers and Abilities Ganon is depicted as a being of immense power in cutscenes, stating that he is invicible, can fly and morph his body, manipulate some form of red energy, and even kill with a single look. He is even able to shoot lightning out of his fingers. Despite this, the only ability that he uses in the boss fight is shooting flaming skulls at Link or Zelda. In Zelda's Adventure, Ganon takes on a new never before seen look, like a large demonic bull. Ganon uses more of his powers from the main series, such as teleporting, attacking with his trident, and firing a volley of energy balls. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Parody/Homage Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Forms Category:Weaklings Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Archenemy Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Criminals Category:Rivals Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Mutilators Category:Monarchs Category:Giant Category:Satan Category:Hegemony